


SWEET CHILD OF OURS

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Blindspot (TV), Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Blindspot Mothers, F/F, F/M, FAMILY AND CHILDREN, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Motherhood, Station 19 Mothers, VILLA AND ROSIE HAVE RE-LOCATED TO SEATTLE, new mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: CHILDREN EVERYWHERE! AU whereStation 19 couples among many others(Blindspot, Rosewood, Grey's Anatomy)
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Daisy Johnson - Relationship, Elena "Yo Yo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Jemma Simmons /Leo Fitz, Jessica Cortez/Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 21





	1. POO-BEAR AND MEGGIE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [smcki10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/gifts), [Caramelo98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelo98/gifts), [Libbylou22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [lp_pinetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lp_pinetti/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic Hughes and Lucas Ripley have two  
> beautiful and healthy children: LACHEN  
> aka POO BEAR, and MEGHAN (MEGGIE)

"Mommy"...

"Hm...uhhh...ummm" Vic struggles to awaken-is that LACHEN calling her?

"Mom..."

"Huh...whas..samatta, hm?"

"You baby CWYING, Mom...you BABY..."

Finally able to peel her eyelids apart, she's able to focus on her Son Lachen's  
face; the three year old is tugging at the bedclothes, calling her name.

"Pumpkin...what is it, Bear?" Then she hears Bear's baby Sister, Meggie,  
whimpering from down the hall. From his side of the bed, Lucas Ripley  
mumbles, "Ya got it, Babe?"

"It's YOUR turn", she grouses, nudging him with a toe.

He doesn't budge, and so she grudgingly swings her legs to the floor, and in  
the same motion scoops the caramel-colored tot into her arms. "C'mon; let's  
go see Meggie."

"She cwyin' Mommy..." Poo Bear repeats.

"Yes she is...will you help Mommy feed her, or change her?"

"Uh-kay, Mommy."


	2. PRUITT HERRERA-GRANDPARENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Robert have an evening to themselves  
> (for once); Pruitt Herrera, now cancer free, baby-  
> sits his newborn (twin) GrandSon and Grand Daughter.

Afetr a long night of salsa dancing (preceeded by a long and satisfying  
session of _sexy time_ , preceedingthe dinner), Andy Herrera Sullivan  
and her husband, Robert Sullivan drive to her father's home to recover  
their Little Ones, Twin infants Elena Andrea and Andres Robert. At this  
hour (nearly 1 am), the babies are sound asleep, of course, and Pruitt  
is napping.

"Sorry, Daddy...we really needed this-some us time", Andy explains.

"I've been a husband with an infant, Andrea...and I love having them."

Robert has gathered the diaper bags and is loading them, when Pruitt adds, "I can  
keep them overnight, if you like."

Andy looks at Robert: for her part, she prefers NOT to leave her babies...  
not that her Dad can't be trusted with them; it's that 'new mother guilt'  
many women feel when they are apart their newborns for any length of time  
(Pruitt's caller id has no fewer than EIGHT calls during the course of the night,  
from none other than his Daughter)..."I don't know, Pa"...

Noting Pruitt's exptression, Sullivan says, "We should let them stay. They're sleeping-  
all the diapers, formula, powder, etc is here. And he has Estrella, if he needs back-  
up." _Estrella Perez is Asssistant to The Chief Of Police_ more on THAT  
later...

"Welll...alright; if you're SURE..." that last part is for her husband.

"It'll be OK. Pruitt can handle it. And WE get to sleep through the night."

Andy and Robert kiss their blissfully dreaming babies, careful not to wake them;  
Little Elena's pacifer slips out of her mouth; she's about to utter a howl when her  
Mother deftly replaces it, and she immediately quiets, sucking contentedly.

As they're leaving, Pruitt touches his Son In Law's sleeve. "I never thanked you  
for the gift of these beautiful beings, Robert. Andrea becoming pregnant is what  
spurred me investigate the alternate treatments, instead of accepting my fate. I saw  
my Daughter married, and have held my GrandChildren. Te agradesco muchismo."  
(I appreciate what you have done so much).

Robert smiles, pats the older man's shoulder. "No hay cuidado, Don". (Think nothing  
of it).

"BABY!", Andrea calls from outside. VAMOS, hace frio!" (Let's go, it's cold).


	3. QUEDITO (ROSEWOOD VILLA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauamont Rosewood Jr and Annalise Villa's  
> young Son, Giovanni (Quedito) is cared for  
> by his GrandMother, Daisie. He may have  
> COVD-19, which is why he can't be in the  
> vicinity of his imuno-compromised Father.

" **Adoro A** **Mi** **Niño, Adoro a Mi Amor** "

Daisie Villa, new GrandMother, croons lovingly to

Giovanni Beaumont Rosewood (Villa), three years old.

He's been ill lately, with possible COVID-19.

Due to his father Beaumont Jr's (Rosie) compromised

immuno-system, Daisie is caring for him while his 

Mother, now a Police Captain in Seattle PD, runs

a detective squad. Gio has been sleeping a lot, and

his appetite is not what it once was, but he is healthy,

except for a slight fever and nagging cough.

On the telephone earlier, Annalise Villa, the Little One's

Mother, expresses how much she misses her baby.

"Mami; I'm coming by this afternoon to see Quedito"

"Si, Mi'ja. Come by: te extraña mucho. (He really misses

you). And have Rosie call. He asks about him everyday."

"Is he awake? I wanna talk to him."

"He's sleeping, Mi'ja. Call about 3, and if you can, a

conference call con su papá. Do your best, eh?"

"Gotta go, Ma. Besos." (Kisses)

"Cuidate bien" (Be careful).


	4. KIM AND ADAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KIMBERLY MARTINE RUZEK (BURGESS)

They're _PARENTS_ , Adam Ruzek maintains an attitude  
of mild disbelief, even as he watches his six month old daughter  
swaying back and forth in her automated swing. Kim Burgess  
has taken to motherhood well, better than either of them expected.

For his part, Adam has limited his beer intake, and spends all of  
his time either at the police station or with Kim and KImberly Martine.  
Her birth has him thinking about future children; he'll approach Kim  
when the time is right. For now, this tiny darling is more than satsifactory.

To his surprise, while Kim spoons mashed peas into their Daughter's mouth  
during dinner, Kim remarks (casually) "We should give her a sibling."

"Huh...and where did _THAT_ come from?"

"It's right there, on her onsie: _GIMME A SIBLING, PLEASE!_

Adam doesn't just LAUGH...he GUFFAWS. "OK then."


	5. ADOPTION BLISS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Carina Bishop-DeLuca, inspired by  
> JACK GIBSON's adoption of Marcus, the deaf child  
> of a Woman killed by her abusive husband, are adoptive  
> Parents also...will they look into Maya possibly  
> carrying their _next_ child? Carina hopes so...

THEIR BABY...hers and Maya's. The adoption is finalized, and they  
have the piece that completes their circle. After ten months together,  
she and the blonde Battalion Chief are in a secure enough place to  
take this step. In the background, Elton John's BLESSED©, and it's so  
apt for this moment:

And you, you'll be blessed  
You'll have the best, I promise you that  
I'll pick a star from the sky, pull your name from my hat  
I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that:  
YOU'LL...BE...BLESSED...

Carina DeLuca,gently strokes the sweet child's cheek, murmuring to her  
lovingly, in her native tongue:

"Ti ho sempre sognato" (I have dreamed of you)

"Questo era quellot-TI-che io volevo" (This-YOU-is what I wanted)

"Your Mommy and I will love and cherish you, we will always  
support and love you. You have blessed us with your presence."

And you, you'll be blessed  
You'll have the best, I promise you that  
I'll pick a star from the sky, pull your name from my hat  
I promise you that, promise you that  
Promise you that, you'll be blessed

Her phone buzzes, it's Maya (checking in): "Ciao caro, mi manchi."  
(Hello Darling, I miss you to).

Maya's response: "Sì, mi manchi anche tu" (Yes, I miss you too).  
"The baby?"

"She's wonderful. Can you come home quickly, after the shift."

"I will, Sweet Woman."


	6. PLAY DATE -1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play Date Attendees:
> 
> Teddy Altman-Alison (3)
> 
> Amelia Shepherd-Christopher (3 1/2)
> 
> Merideth Grey-Zola (4), Derek (3)
> 
> April Kepner-Sam (4)
> 
> Maggie Pierce-Harper (2)
> 
> Victoria Hughes-Lachen (3)

Meredith Grey host a play date for the older children of  
Grey Sloan and Station 19. Teddy Altman and Daughter Alison  
are first to arrive, followed closely by Maggie Pierce, mother  
of Harper Avery (Jackson's son). After setting up the children  
with toys, picture books, and the like, Meredith pours glasses of  
wine. Twenty minutes later, April Kepner and son Sam make their  
appearance. An hour into the play-date, Jackson is at the door:He has  
to drop Baby Hari off with April, as he had to switch shifts with the  
PRT19 team.

After he leaves, April says, "OH...ahhh-Jackson is coming by to get Sam afterward...  
is that...?" Her question is more directed toward Lexie and Maggie.

"I'm good", Lexie verifies.

"I am as well", Maggie adds

.

Five year old Zola and Bailey, four, back each other up during an argument with  
Sam Avery over building blocks; Maggie patiently breaks up the 'fight' and  
opens another large plastic container, spilling more blocks onto the floor.

"Do I REALLY want another one of those?", Maggie says aloud, and the other Women  
laugh.

All of the Women have wine while presiding over the playing children. Alsion  
wanders over to her mother and demands, "Mommy, gimme shom."

Teddy calmly responds "Ma'am, its Not for babies, and two, we don't say GIMME."

"Is Duice?"

"Yes, but its only for Mommies..."

Zola cries 'I wan' duice, Mommy...Mommy, an I ha' DUICE?"

"ZO, inside voice; and yes you may." She and Maggie hand out juice boxes.

Just then the final expected guests (Victoria Hughes and son Lachen) ring the  
doorbell. She quickly places Poo-Bear into the circle of children and accepts a  
glass of wine.

"The Chief is taking care of Meggie", Merideth asks.

"Yes, thank God...he and Sullivan are on 'Daddy Duty' today. Elena is sick, otherwise  
Andy would be here." "Okay, everyone: what's 'good?", Meredith crows. 


	7. TE AMO MAS CADA DIA (I LOVE YOU MORE EACH DAY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Zapata has fears about her pregnancy, and  
> whether she can be a good Mother. Edgar Reade, her  
> baby's father, enlists his Mother to put her mind at ease.

"Natasha...Motherhood is the greatest act you will ever experience, and the  
hardest," Edgar Reade's Mother, Monica had counseled her. "This child  
will become your EVERYTHING-the same for my Son. The love that you  
feel for her will be stronger than anything you have ever felt. I know that you  
love Edgar, I have never doubted that... however THIS BABY; this baby supersedes  
everything. SHE IS EVERYTHING."

"I'm scared, Mom," Tasha confesses. "I want so much to be the Mother that this  
Little Girl needs, that she deserves. My childhood was somewhat turbulent, and  
I...I feel that I'll need to lean on you for help, if that's OK. She has already become  
my focus; I'm determined not to repeat my mistakes with...

She and Read were forced into the horrible choice of terminating her first pregnancy)  
(the fetus never developed a brain in utero)-she prays that things will be different now.

"And...Edgar and I have decided that I'll take a one year leave of absence from the Bureau;  
after that we'll decide if I'll return to my job."

"I'm happy to hear that. The two of you have my and my husband's full support.  
Lean on us, only if it's just to talk. Do you promise?"

"Yes Ma'am. I promise."

On her drive home, she phones her partner. When she answers, she states simply:  
"Te amo mas cada dia." (I love you more each day).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade are in love and expecting  
> a child, a baby girl that they have named Natalia.

"I will carry you inside me for nine months, in my arms for

three years, and in my HEART forever. I never expected to be

a Mother; and once I became pregnant with you, I have

dreamed of you every day and night. When I imagine you,

you have my wavy hair, with beautiful light brown skin,

and your Dad's dark, intense eyes. Our great adventure will

begin soon; it won't be long now. Our journey begins in three months;

I don’t really know how to navigate the sometimes stormy seas ahead of us;

it's hard to know exactly know where we are going, or how we'll get

get there..Your Papi and I will make mistakes, but we are both

committed to make YOU our priority. "Nat...tu eres mi UNIVERSO,

MI MUNDO, MI SER...TE ADORO, y TE AMO, aun que todavia no estas

(You are my UNIVERSE, MY WORLD, MY BEING...I ADORE YOU, and

I LOVE YOU, even tough you are not here yet....OY! OY...ya llego su

Papi..viene del trabajo..."( Hey, Hey! Your Daddy's home! He's coming

from work...." Edgar Reade kisses Tasha first, then kneels to kiss her belly,

making her giggle. then she exclaims...Oooo! She KICKED! She kicked me,

Reade!" "Quieta, Usted" (Calm down, You)...to his Partner, he says "I can see this

one will have us running around like ants!"

**^(Before she became pregnant)^**


	9. FLINT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our First Agents Of Shield couple, Yo Yo and  
> Mack already have Flint , now Elena's expecting  
> again, and Flint isn't having it

Alfonso (Flint) Mackenzie Rodriguez is very unhappy with the  
news that Mami is having another baby. He's nearly two, and he  
knows the speed dial for his Grandparents, in Columbia. His Grand-  
Mother is sympathetic: she asks why her beautiful GrandSon is  
upset.

"Mami", he reports.

"Que hizo su mami, Mi Lindo?"  
-What did your Mother do, Beautiful Boy?-

The Little One voices his complaint about his the little sister  
who is on the way. Marcella Orenas de Rodriguez does her best  
to soothe the tot, but he is still not happy after they hang up.

"He's not taking it well, Pobrecito" (Poor Baby), Elena Rodriguez,  
aka YoYo, tells Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, her children's Father.

"He is really jealous", Mack mentions, chuckling. "He'll get over it;

by the tine she's born, I'll bet you five dollars he'll be 100% on-board."

"NoNoNo!", a laughing Elena says. "He's so cute, pero (But angry)." The  
comely Latina elbows him gently in the ribs. when he laughs harder.


End file.
